lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Anárion
Anárion was the younger son of Elendil, the High King of Gondor and Arnor. He and his brother Isildur jointly ruled Gondor in the South, while their father dwelled in the North (in Arnor). Following his father's death during the Siege of Barad-dûr, and Isildur's death at the Disaster of the Gladden Fields, the kingship of Gondor was committed to the Line of Anárion beginning with his son, Meneldil. Biography Origins Anárion was born in SA 3219 in Númenor. He and Isildur lived at the haven of Rómenna on the east coast of the island of Númenor. Their father was Elendil son of Amandil, the Lords of Andunie. In SA 3262, the Kings of Númenor, took Sauron captive and brought him to Númenor. Sauron allowed himself to be taken because he wanted to corrupt the Númenóreans. He used their desire for immortality and power to convince them to renounce Eru and worship Morgoth. As Sauron's influence increased, the Faithful began to prepare to leave Númenor. They filled their ships with many of their prized possessions, including the Palantíri. Sauron's lies convinced Ar-Pharazon that he could achieve immortality in the Undying Lands. In SA 3319, Ar-Pharazon set out with a great fleet intending to take the Undying Lands by force but when he set foot on the shore, Eru caused the Seas to open up. The fleet sank and Numenor was destroyed by a great wave. Founding of Gondor The ships of the Faithful were spared, and a great wind from the west sent them to the shores of Middle-earth. Elendil landed in the north, whilst Isildur and Anárion came to the Mouths of the Anduin in the south. Elendil and his sons established the Northern-kingdom of Arnor and the Southern-kingdom of Gondor in SA 3320. Elendil was the High King of both realms, but he dwelled in Arnor and committed the rule of Gondor to his sons. Isildur and Anárion had their thrones side by side in the Great Hall of Osgiliath, the city they founded on the Anduin. Anárion lived in Minas Anor on the western side of the Anduin, while Isildur made his home in Ithilien on the eastern side of the Anduin. Anárion had one of the Palantír, which he used to communicate with his brother and father. War of the Last Alliance When Sauron and the forces of Mordor began attacking Gondor in SA 3429, Isildur and the royal family were forced to move from Minas Ithil to Annúminas in Arnor. Anárion successfully defended the city and realm and was able to drive the enemy from Ithilien. The War of the Last Alliance began in SA 3434. Sauron's forces were defeated in the Battle of Dagorlad and the army of the Last Alliance entered Sauron's realm and laid Siege of Barad-dûr. The siege lasted seven years and many Men and Elves were killed. Anárion died in SA 3440 in Mordor when a stone cast from Barad-dûr, either from falling debris or by catapult, and killed him. Darkness took him and he died. His father Elendil later fought Sauron, and his brother Isildur would be the one to cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand with Elendil's broken sword. References External link * de:Anárion es:Anárion it:Anárion pl:Anárion ru:Анарион Category:Numenoreans Category:Dúnedain Category:Men of Gondor Category:Rulers of Gondor Category:Deaths in Battle